The Secrets We Keep
by Aviator39
Summary: Tony has a daughter named Devon, she's a successful model and just as smart as he is. The Avengers have been using Tony for an unconventional kind of stress release. At first he was okay with it, but three months later things are different. How will she react when she finds out? Also, is she really just a model or is she something more? Main pairings: Tony/Phil and Devon/Loki
1. Chapter 1

The Secrets We Keep

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters in this story except my own. I do not own any of the references to songs, companies, or anything else. I just love playing with them.

Warning: This story will contain dark subjects, mention of past abuse and rape. Also sorry if I jump between first and third person points of view.

Summary: Tony has a daughter named Devon, she's a successful model and just as smart as she is. The Avengers have been using Tony for an unconventional kind of stress release. At first he was okay with it, but three months later things are different. How will she react when she finds out? Also, is she really just a model or is she something more?

Pairings: Tony/Phil, Devon(OC)/Loki, Steve/Clint, Bruce/Natasha, Thor/Jane

"_STRENGTH, is nothing more than how well you hide the pain."_

The screen closed, and Tony relaxed back in his desk chair, all genuine smiles for the first time in weeks. "Jarvis. Order all her favorite foods, will you?" he called out.

"Of course, sir." Came the accented reply.

Even his AI sounded pleased that Devon was coming home. The only twinge of annoyance Tony should've felt was that Devon really hadn't given him enough notice; but then she got that from him, and it was one of the few traits he passed onto her, so he wasn't going to complain. Not now that his daughter was coming to visit, for at least three months, she'd said. Three months. Oh God. That's how long this… thing had been going on. Devon was smart. She wasn't just smart. She had powers, and she'd be able to tell. No matter how well he hid it from her, she'd suss it out of him within an hour of being at Stark Tower, and that was if she didn't meet the others. And she had to meet them. "Jarvis, could you get the others to meet me downstairs, in the foyer?" he asked, already heading for his private elevator. "They'll want to meet Devon."

"Of course. Should I explain who she is?" the AI responds.

"Just tell them she's my daughter. They don't need to know everything." He replied. 'They don't have the right to know everything' was what he really meant, but it didn't need saying. And he never really knew when Clint might be lurking around in the air vents. He was probably safe at the moment, otherwise the archer would've already bent him over the desk, or taken him against the wall, or-. Shaking the possibilities from his mind, and swallowing the slight nausea he felt, Tony stepped out of the elevator.

Within a few minutes the others had gathered in the foyer, all asking questions about Devon. He was saved from having to deflect - or worse, answer – by the arrival of a large, black Cadillac escalade. Some members of the public were around, and Devon had left notifying her father until the very last minute (which was actually the best procedure to avoid the paparazzi), so the arrival wouldn't make that big of a splash. Not until a hash-tag appeared for it on Twitter, at least.

The first to step out was Agent Coulson, and Tony tried not to give away anything, even as the agent leapt to the ground gracefully, and the back of his jacket lifted as turned swiftly, sunglasses flashing in the fading light of the afternoon sun.

Then a leg tipped with a black, high-heeled shoe emerged, followed by another and then a pair of jean clad legs, this was followed by the rest of his daughter her dark hair tied in a low ponytail that she promptly pulled out. She allowed Phil to hold her hand as she stepped to the ground. Her hair blew in some kind of invisible breeze as she turned to grab her handbag, and knowing his daughter thank Happy. She strode towards the Tower's foyer like the model she was but was stopped by a little girl calling her name.

"Devon!" "Devon!" the little girl called running up to her. My daughter stopped and kneeled down to the girls level.

"Hi. What's your name?" Tony heard her ask.

"Claire." She responded softly.

"That's a very pretty name. Is there something you want me to sign?" Devon asked.

The girl looked down shyly. "Sorry, I forgot it." She whispered.

"It's okay, here." Devon said taking off her sunglasses and putting them in the case. Signing the case with the sunglasses inside, she handed it to the little girl. Only my daughter would freely give away $500 sunglasses.

"Thank you!" the little girl shouted running back to her mother.

Devon smiled and continued her walk up the stairs to the foyer. She waited until the last minute and then flashed her father with the trademark smile that had been splashed on the covers of countless fashion magazines.

"Hey Dad." Devon said as she placed a kiss on his cheek before allowing herself to be pulled into a hug. "How are you?"

"Great, now that you're here kiddo." He said. She laughed.

"What did I tell you about calling me that?" she reprimanded him lightly, but with a smile. He shrugged and kissed her on the forehead.

"So Magna Cum Laude?" he said. "Just like your Dad." He said with a smile.

"Yeah, I'm just glad to be home. It rains way too much in England." She said doing a subtle and quick sweep of the room, even though it wasn't necessary so long as Phil had her back. It was just a habit she couldn't afford to break.

"It's been too long." Tony sighed. "Please tell me you're staying for more than a few months." He asked.

"I haven't got plans to leave New York, aside from work which should be in country. I'm at your disposal." She said smiling.

"Glad to hear it." He said. "Come on I'll introduce you to the team." He said leading the way.

"Okay." Devon replied putting on her photo shoot smile and proceeded to follow her father into the foyer.

Upon entering the foyer Devon noticed her father stiffen slightly, but she kept her observation to herself and her smile in place.

"This is Cap," Tony said, gesturing to Steve. Devon narrowed her eyes slightly at the wooden movement, and was now immediately suspicious of her father's look of false innocence.

"Pleased to meet you, Miss Stark." The Captain said, extending a hand. Devon shook it, studying his face. It appeared open and friendly; she would have fun trying to discover any secrets he held. Next she was introduced to her father's science buddy, Dr. Bruce Banner. Devon could see the Hulk inside; see the nervousness that the Doctor felt even as he kept him under control. He was definitely one to watch.

Next was Thor, "Miss Tonydottir." Thor said bending over and placing a light kiss on her hand.

"It's Stark." She replied evenly yet warmly.

"Of course." Thor replied stepping back.

Devon had heard about Natasha Romanov and Clint Barton, and she had seen them from a distance when she visited SHIELD. She almost felt sorry for her father being surrounded by so many powerful women, and men. There was something secretive in Agent Romanov's eyes, but that was to be expected from a spy. She found the same thing with Clint.

Yet… looking at all of them as one, with her father beside her, she realized there was a secret they all had in common. It was there…just at the corner of her mind.

"You've met them all," Phil said, patting her lightly on the back, "I'll see you tomorrow Miss Stark."

"You could stay for dinner," Tony said. Devon twisted to see his face, and it was clear there. He was begging Phil to stay. "We'd like you to, wouldn't we?"

"So long as Phil hasn't got anything better to do." Steve said. "You're always welcome, sir."

As Phil made his excuses, Devon noticed the looks that Avengers were giving her father. That was when she knew. She could see it. She could see them using him; she could see each and every one of them in his bed.

"Of course you're staying." She said, looking at Phil sideways. "No excuses, no arguments, Phil."

He stopped speaking and nodded. "All right. Everything else can wait 'til morning."

"Good." Devon said. "Can speak with you? Now." She said.

She didn't want to leave her father alone with the others and longer than necessary, so she suggested he go back to whatever he had been working on before she called. At least she knew he'd be safe there, and promised to come get him in time for dinner. They travelled together in his private elevator, dropping him off at the workshop before continuing on to his private apartment. She knew he didn't use it much anymore; it was more for those times he was just too tired to walk to one of the public elevators.

"What did you need to discuss?" Phil asked. Devon pinned him with a glare, working out how to approach this. Before she could open her mouth fully, they arrived at the apartment, and she walked over to the couch. Sitting down and leaning against the armrest, she fell into one of her usual poses, she watched as Phil sat in the opposite recliner.

"I don't think you knew." She said. "Even you have trouble hiding things from me. God knows Dad can't hide his feeling for you anymore than you can hide your feelings for him. Can't think how I missed it until now." She said cocking her head, smirking at Phil's dumbfounded expression. "C'mon Phil. Either you're losing you're touch—which I can't see happening—or this is a recent thing. Must be with Dad as well." She said, while kicking off her shoes and flexing her toes. "You didn't know that he was sleeping with all of them?" she asks.

Phil's face went blank, "Stark has been sleeping with his team-mates?" he questioned.

"I didn't see any sleeping going one, and I never needed to know what my Dad looks like naked. But… yeah. That's what it looked like." She said.

"I see." He said, glancing away his voice as wooden as his expression. "That's his decision."

"Probably. At the start." he looked up. "Phil, he wanted you to stay, and I don't think it's just because he wants you. He seemed desperate. I mean, I'm here. Maybe be wants you to stay other nights? All night." She said, her smirk fading. "Something's wrong. There are no… tender feelings involved, and I thought he was over sleeping around." She said.

Phil laughed bitterly. "I'm not going to try to compete with the Avengers."

"There's no competition." She snapped back.

"But you saw-" he started.

"I saw that my Dad's team-mates are having sex with him, and he's uncomfortable around them. And that discomfort isn't stemming from the fact that I'm here now. If he wanted this, one hundred percent wanted this, he would've warned me over the phone so that I'd have some heads up. That means he's embarrassed." She half- shouted.

Phil tapped his legs, "And you're sure about this?"

"I want to talk to him about it, while they're not around. Will you keep them distracted after dinner? I'll… try to pick up on what I can during dinner. If I'm right—and I am—" she trailed off.

"Of course." He said, the corners of his lips twitching. She fixed him with her best frosty stare.

"Then I need to find out why he's doing this, if he really is unhappy, and make him stop." She said.

He nodded, "I'll give you all the help I can."

Devon relaxed, "Thanks Phil. I didn't think you knew, but I…I had to check."

"It would explain why he's been withdrawing." Phil stated.

"And you're concern would explain why you arranged for me to be transferred back to New York." She said. "Don't look so surprised. You don't think I can find out your secrets while I'm talking?" she said with a smile.

"You don't know how relieved I am that you're on my side." He said dryly. But she knew he was being serious.

"I'm one you're side, because you're on my Dad's side." She said. "Jarvis, did you organize something for dinner?" she asked.

"Estimated time of arrival if fourteen minutes, Miss Stark. May I suggest that you extricate your father from his work?" the AI responded with a slightly humorous tone.

"Going now," she said. "Jarvis, what can you tell me about Dad's, uh…"

"Nightly activities?" the AI provided.

"Yeah."

"I believe you are correct in your deductions Miss Stark."

"I really wish I wasn't. Thanks Jarvis."

"You're welcome, Miss Stark. I ordered dinner for you as well Agent Coulson."

"Thank you Jarvis." Phil said as they stepped into the elevator and began the descent to Tony's workshop.

"Dad!" Devon calls out once they step out.

"Back here." Tony calls out from somewhere in the workshop.

"You know if you had told me I was going to have to go on a scavenger hunt to find you in here, I would've worn a different pair of shoes." She shouted out with a laugh.

"Sorry, but you know me." Tony called back, stepping around half finished inventions and moving towards the front of the workshop.

"Found you." She says meeting him halfway. "C'mon foods here." She says pulling him towards the elevator.

"Alright, alright!" he says playful pushing her forward. She walked forward toward Phil who was waiting by the elevator. They all stepped in and began the ascent up to the Common Room floor.

"So this should be interesting…" Devon starts. "How many questions do you think I'm going to have to answer?" she asks playfully.

"Oh I don't know probably a few dozen." Tony jokes back, laughing lightly.

"God, they're worse than People." Devon fake wailed, referring to the magazine that was constantly asking to do an expose on her and her father.

"Seriously though, they've asked what five times to do that expose, and they just don't take 'no' for an answer." He laughed.

"I know, I don't why they think we'd have anything more to tell." She says raising an eyebrow suggestively.

Tony laughs deeply at that thought. They arrive at the Common Room floor and step off the elevator. The team was busy unpacking cartons of food.

"Jesus Dad, what all did you get?" Devon asks.

"Just some of your favorites." Tony responded.

"Right, just a few." She replied humorously.

She grabbed a plate and filled it with small portions of her very favorite things. "That's all you're eating?" Steve asks.

Devon bites her bottom lip before answering, "I'm a model, and I don't keep this body by doing nothing." She replies.

Steve just gives her a glance before going back to serving himself. Devon moved and sat on one of the bar stools her legs crossed and one heel dangling by just her toe. She noticed how Thor, Clint and Steve all insisted on sitting near her father. Bruce was close, but not so close as to be overbearing. Natasha sat in front of him occasionally glancing up at him suggestively. Phil moved to sit behind him and placed a hand on his shoulder letting him know that he was there.

"So Dad," Devon said when she had finished eating, "I have a shoot with Calvin Klein and Marc Jacobs and I thought you might like to tag along." She finishes.

"That sounds fine, assuming SHIELD doesn't get a call out. It's been awhile since we've seen them." He responds.

"Great, I'll let them know." She says pulling out her phone and sending a few quick text messages.

"Why don't you guys decide on a movie for tonight." Phil suggests, looking at me allowing me this opportunity to talk to my Dad.

"Hey Dad, can I talk to you for a minute." Devon said.

"Uh…sure." Tony replied getting up, though it didn't get past Devon that the team had slightly disappointed expressions.

Tony followed Devon to the elevator and then up to his bedroom. "I want to know what's been going on here?" she said turning to face him.

"What do you mean?" Tony deflected.

"Don't play stupid Dad, it's not your strong suit." She snapped.

"You know?" he half asked.

"Of course I know. And I want to know do you want it?" she asked.

Tony sighs and sits on one of the chairs, Devon moves to sit in the other one across from him. "The first few times it was fine, but then they kept asking. I didn't want them to leave, so I said yes every time." He took a breath. "Steve likes ordering me around, Clint is a dominant taking me wherever and whenever, Thor likes topping, Bruce likes doggy style, and Natasha as a food kink." He voice shook as he finished.

"Throw everything away." Devon said.

"What?" Tony half questioned.

"Their toys or whatever they use dump them down the incinerator shaft, condoms included." Devon said and Tony moved to the nightstand drawers dumping everything down the shaft that led to the incinerator.

"Jarvis, activate the incinerator." Devon called out.

"With pleasure Miss Stark." The AI replied rather gleefully.

Devon strode over to her Dad, "Hey, I'm not mad at you, I don't blame you, and you don't have to feel ashamed, okay." She said grabbing his shoulders lightly and pulling him into a hug. He placed his head on her shoulder. "I'm going to send Phil in here okay." She says and watched his eyes widen. "Hey, he shares your feelings, but it may take a bit of prodding to get it out of him." She says looking in his eyes.

"Okay." He said and went and stood by the window, looking down at the city.

Devon made her way down the stairs and back onto the Common Room floor. She strode over to Phil who was sitting in the same chair he had been through the whole meal watching the team argue over the inconsistencies in the spy movie they were watching.

"Hey, go up to his room." She said.

"Are you sure?" Phil asked. "You going to be able to handle this?"

"Yeah, he needs us, but right now I need to talk to the team. And they are not going to like what I have to say." She responds.

"Okay." He says and moves out of the room and into the elevator. Devon waits until the movie is over before she moves into the middle of the group. Devon turned on her 'Seeing' powers on full intent on using them on the others. She wasn't subtle, and it seemed they all winced from the pain of her invading their minds, and not one by one. There was no way she was going to give them time trying to block her.

"I know what you've been doing with my Dad," she said, sifting through their thoughts. "Yep. In way too much detail. And it's going to stop. He's not cool with it, and neither am I." she finished.

"He was at the start." Natasha said. "Could you cut that out? Whatever it is, just stop!"

"Aww… what, is it too much for the Black Widow?" Devon mocked. "Don't think I don't know about the alcohol. Dad's been trying to give it up, and you're just encouraging him. I don't care if it's straight vodka or brandy liqueur chocolates, it stops. Right now." She snapped.

"And you." She turned on Bruce. "Mr. Doggy-Style. Didn't you know that the arc reactor pulls on his chest when he's face down? He used to do push-up; now he has to wear a tight bandage so the reactor won't shift when he's exercising. Does he wear it in bed?" she half- shouted. Bruce shook his head slowly. "Didn't think so. Otherwise I would've" she made a face, "seen it."

"But he used to like it," Clint said. Devon turned and walked over to him.

"That's the point," she said, "he used to. He doesn't anymore, and that's not right. Did you give him a choice?" she snaps out.

"He offered to share our beds." Thor said. Devon frowned at him. "We would not force him." He finished and Devon snorted.

"Do you take him out on dates? Do you treat him like you would a boyfriend or girlfriend, and give him presents? 'Cause I got the feeling from him that he feels like he's being used, and that you only see him either as a bed-buddy—my word, not his—or as Iron Man. You don't see…him!" she shouted.

"He doesn't need anything." Steve said. "What're we supposed to give him, when he can buy—"

"You can't buy love, or at least affection." Devon said, waving her hands. "That's all he wants. He wants you to care about him, all of you." She knew she looked disappointed; even if she wasn't so good at her job, it would've shown on her face naturally. "You're supposed to be the kind of people others look up to." She screwed her hands into fists. "I wish I'd come here sooner. I could've put a stop to this." She tilted her chin up, and glared at each Avenger. "I don't care what else you do with each other, in or out of the bedroom. But you stay away from my Dad." She said evenly and coldly.

"Tony can tell us himself," Steve said. "I want to hear it form him. No offence, Miss Stark, but I don't take orders form you."

"Are you even going to take orders from him?" Devon asked. "From what I've seen, it looks like you're the one who gives orders, in and out of the bedroom. You know, for all you're supposed to hate bullies, you sure can act like one. Both of you." She glanced at Clint. "And considering your upbringing, I would've though you'd be against physical abuse."

"I don't abuse him." Clint said, jumping to his feet. "Don't you dare say things like that."

"None of you ever give him control." She said, looking around at them. "Ever. You're either dominating him, or topping him," she looked pointedly at Thor and Bruce, "or frightening him into obeying." She turned her gaze on Natasha. "You remind of Obadiah, except only a little less back-stabbing. And you're more of a threat than Phil. He's not going to say no, and he's not going to use a safe-word. I don't think he would with any of you. For some reason, he really wants to keep you around, and he'll be your personal bed-warmer if it means you'll stay. That's not right. I know he won't want you to leave because of this; why waste all that effort? But you're going to apologize when you next see him, and you're not going to approach him without his permission. Is that clear?...Good." Devon stated.

"Hey," Steve said, eyebrows furrowed, and he grabbed Devon's arm as she began to turn. Instinctively she whipped around and slapped him hard. His head snapped to the side a bright red handprint forming.

"Don't," she whispered menacingly, "ever touch me without my permission." She said and wrenched her arm free from his grip. His eyes were so wide as he stared at her that she took the advantage to force the memory of her conversation with Tony into the Captain's brain. He grimaced, and had to grab the furniture behind him to steady himself. Devon whirled around and left the room, hoping to find that Phil had managed to cheer her father up.

_Meanwhile, while this was going on Phil and Tony were talking…_

"I don't know why we even bother with bodyguards." Tony muttered as Phil nudged him into a guest bedroom. "Devon doesn't need any protection."

"Of course she does." Phil said. "Everyone has a weak spot. The problem is that she won't tell anyone what it is, so we don't know how to protect her."

Tony nodded, and crossed to the bed sitting down. Phil leaned back against a wardrobe.

"Don't you have any rooms around here without a bed in them?" Phil asked. "This is the third room we've tried."

Tony shrugged, and he sighed. "At least it's bigger than a bathroom." "Can I help you with something?" Tony asked, scratching his arm absently. Phil frowned.

"You never used to ask me that." He said. "Not seriously, at least. Have they really changed you that much?"

"In some ways." Tony shrugged "They've made me want to be a better person, just by being themselves. Well, Bruce has, and Thor, and Steve. Natasha and Clint being former assassins, so I feel more like them I guess." He shrugged again, avoiding Phil's gaze. "I don't know. I never used to be this insecure. Devon's noticed it; so has Pepper; even Rhodey commented on it last time we spoke. So I guess I have changed. I would've thought for the better. I mean, I'm not getting into trouble with women, and I'm not drinking as much." He finished.

"Devon told me you were supposed to be going cold turkey with the booze." Phil said with a small smile.

"The 'booze'?" Tony chuckled. "Yeah. Well. I'm working it off at the same time."

"Will you tell me?" Phil asked.

Tony gave in, and outlined the situation: how it all began, how (and why) he allowed it to continue, all the things he did for his housemates. Phil's expression grew darker. Tony had just trailed off when the agent stalked forward and dropped to his knees in front of the sitting billionaire.

"That won't happen anymore." He said. "I don't know what Devon is saying to them now, but you never have to anything like that ever again. Unless it's one hundred percent consensual."

Tony smiled at him, but it looked disbelieving. "If you say so, Agent."

"I do." Phil said.

"I didn't know you cared." Tony replied.

"I care more than you know." Phil said back. He didn't mean to say that. He hesitated, then began to move backward. A hand cradling his cheek stopped him. Tony's other hand grabbed Phil's tie, and he was pulled into a chaste and gentle kiss. The initial surprise wearing off, he relaxed, and just breathed through his nose as he pressed back. He stroked Tony's hair, the back of his neck, his shoulders, hands always moving and searching for new places to touch.

When Devon walked into the room, radiating anger, they broke apart. Phil was kneeling up, hands on Tony's waist, and Tony was still holding onto the tie.

"Oops." Devon said. She still didn't move from the doorway. "You might want to wait awhile before you get around to doing…that. Preferably while I'm not in the house, and may pick up on something I don't want to see. Or hear." Tony blushed, and hid his face in the shoulder of Phil's shirt. The warmth made Phil glad that he's left his jacket draped over a chair in the dining room.

"Oh my God, that is ridiculously cut. Hold that position. My cell needed a new background anyway." She said.

Phil rested his chin on Tony's head, the vibrations of his soft laughter making the hairs on the back of Phil's neck stand up. He closed his eyes; so happy he could've melted.

"Perfect. You guys are so freakin' perfect for each other." She said.

"So…how did it go, with them?" Phil asked.

Devon's expression hardened again. "Let's just say, they won't want to piss me off again anytime soon." She said. "Also, they plan at apologizing and they won't approach or touch Tony without his permission." She finished.

"Good." Phil said, running his fingers through the ends of Tony's hair.

"I also slapped Captain Rogers." She stated matter-of-factly.

"You what?" Tony asked.

"He grabbed my arm when I tried to leave, I slapped him on instinct." She replied.

"Why would that be an instinct, Devon?" Tony asked.

" 'Cause it just is for me." She replied in a guarded tone. "I'm going to head to bed, you guys should to. Calvin is expecting us at 10:00." She said, smiled and exited the room.


	2. Authors Note

**Hey guys. So sorry that there isn't a new chapter for The Secrets We Keep, but my co-author and I run on completely different schedules. In fact we are in completely different countries. Bear with me, it may be a while before there's another chapter poster. Love you all! **


	3. Chapter 2

The Secrets We Keep:

**Authors Note: I'm so sorry for keeping you all waiting. School has been insane along with my personal life. That and my co-author CeliaEquus and I are in different time zones. I would not be able to write this story without her. I send her a million thanks! Thank You! As always reviews are love.**

**Chapter Two:**** Building Friendships and Mending Bridges**

_The next day…_

"Miss Stark it would be prudent of you to get up right about now." Jarvis called out.

"Thanks Jarvis." Devon said back. She climbed out of bed and walked into the bathroom. Stripping off her clothes she stepped into the shower, letting the water cascade down her back. She ran her fingers over the tattoo that circled her navel and traced her hand to the base of her back running the tips of her fingers over the end of the scar that ran diagonal down her back, a painful reminder of her time in Afghanistan. She stepped out, wrapping a towel around her frame she paced over to her closet. Grabbing a pair of heeled boots, dark jeans and a white button-down she pulled everything on. Taking the time to brush her hair she loosely curled it and stepped out her room.

"Hey Dad." Devon said as she stepped out her room. She joined Phil and Tony as they headed down to the kitchen for breakfast.

"Hey." Tony responds. "Sleep good?" He asks

"As good as I ever will." Devon answers. "We best not keep everyone waiting. Jarvis told me Pepper just arrived." Devon says. She can't help but notice how cute her Dad and Phil were together. They went down together via the elevator to the kitchen.

"Pepper how are you?" Devon called out when she stepped off the elevator.

"I'm great Devon, it's so good to see you." Pepper says coming up and giving Devon a hug. "How was England?" she asks.

"Wet and rainy." Devon says. "I have a new found appreciation for New York weather." She laughs.

Pepper lets out a laugh. "So which lucky designers get to have you today?" she says.

" No one if I could help it, I'm still jet lagged. But, let's see," Devon says and pulls out her phone, "I have Calvin Klein at 10:00am, and Marc Jacobs at 1:00pm. Also Tony and Phil are coming."

"That's great. By the way there's a mob out there, the news is out, 'Devon Stark is home'." Pepper says.

"Oh fantastic." Devon replies sarcastically.

"What's fantastic, Devon?" Phil asks walking into the dining room.

"The entire world knows I'm back, and now I won't get an hour rest if I try." Devon replies and sinks down into the nearest chair. She glances up as the rest of the Avengers walk in. "I'll be right back." She says and stands up. Bruce glances at her as she stands. "It's not you guys, I have to change, I can't go dressed like this in front of the press." Devon says and dashes back to the elevator. When Devon arrives on her floor she changes into a white eyelet dress, and brown belt with metal embellishments and a pair of gold sandals. Putting on some light make-up she exits the room and takes the elevator back down to the dining room. Devon paces back over to the dining table; taking out her phone she checks her Twitter feed.

"Crap." Devon mutters. Steve shot her a scandalized look from across the table, and she glared at him. "Oh, grow a pair, Captain." "Sorry, I didn't mean that."

"It's okay." Steve replied. Devon offered him a smile in thanks.

"What's the problem, Devon?" Phil asked, sitting beside her. Tony was in his workshop again. He was just delaying the inevitable; he'd have to talk with the others eventually.

"Pepper wasn't kidding. There's a mob outside. Someone aside from the kid and her mom recognized me when I got here yesterday, tweeted it, and it's pretty much become a hash-tag. '#Devon Stark is home'. Journalists, fans, curiosity-seekers. They're all out there. We were supposed to be going to the shoot today. Are you and Dad still coming?" Devon said.

"Of course." Phil said, squeezing her arm. "Tony doesn't want to miss any time with you."

"Then why's he hiding out downstairs?"

"I'm not hiding out downstairs." Tony said, entering the dining room. He was carrying a coffee and a couple slices of toast. He paused when the other Avengers looked up, then sat on the other side of his daughter, choosing to concentrate on his breakfast. "I just wanted to get dressed up."

Devon looked him over approvingly; Phil's look was a little less innocent.

"You look very handsome." He murmured, cheeks turning slightly pink. Devon wondered whether she should move.

"Should I move?" she said. "Let the two of you sit next to each other."

"It's fine." Tony said, though he smiled as he glanced at Phil out of the corner of his eye. "Who's the photo shoot with today?"

"Calvin first, then Marc this afternoon. If you want lunch, you're on your own." She needed to be relaxed for the next twelve hours. But after dinner, she had a feeling that Phil would want to have a talk with the Avengers, meaning the night was going to be a tense one.

While everyone was eating, Phil looked over at Tony, noticing how tense he was he reached behind Devon's back and gave his shoulder a squeeze. Tony looked at him and reached up and squeezed his hand in thanks. Devon leaned over to him and whispered something into his ear. He whispered back, "It's up to Tony, if he wants to be around them."

Devon nodded and leaned over to Tony, asking him the same thing. He nodded. Phil look over at him asking the silent, "are you sure?" with his eyes. Tony nodded again.

Devon spoke up. "I was wondering if you guys would like to join us today?" she said.

"You want us to join you?" Bruce asked.

"Yeah, I know we got of on the wrong foot, but I do want us all to be friends." She said.

"We would like that as well." Thor said.

"Then you'll join us?" she asked.

There were nods all around. "Then you need to get dressed, the press are outside after all." While the Avengers went up to their rooms to change and Devon headed down to the foyer. Phil pulls Tony aside to talk to him.

"Are you sure about this?" he asked, putting his hand on Tony's arm, rubbing it with his thumb.

"Yeah, I'm sure. They're still my friends." Tony said.

"I know, but do you want to be around them right now?"

"I do, we have to start repairing our lives somewhere." He said leaning into Phil.

Phil wrapped an arm around Tony and kissed him gently. "If that's what you want. Then it's fine with me."

"Thank you." Tony replied. "We should get down there, before they think something's happened to us." They exited the room and made their way to the elevator.

Meanwhile downstairs…

"Well, it's good to know you all clean up good." Devon said with a chuckle.

"You don't look half bad yourself." Clint said commenting on Devon's dress ensemble.

The sound of the press was audible even through the glass. They could here camera shutters clicking, and voices over lapping each other.

"Sounds like a pack of dogs." Tony commented as he stepped off the elevator with Phil.

"I don't know, I was thinking more along the line of wolves." Devon joked. "Well we shouldn't keep them waiting."

Devon and Tony stepped out first, then Phil who went to walk in front of them. Followed by the Avengers. Tony and Devon waved drawing a thunderous shout from the fans. When they reached the crowd the real frenzy started. They were shouting out the standard questions: "Miss Stark, how long are you staying?" and "Who are you modeling next, Miss Stark." and now "Have you met all the Avengers yet? What do you think of them?" Devon held her tongue and forced herself not to react physically. She had good control over her body language when it came to the press, and let her body guards and Phil help her through, followed closely by Tony. He was getting questions about Devon, and also kept silent, only shouting a 'good morning' to a few people, and waving and smiling. It was expected of him, at least. Reaching the car was a miracle in and of its self. When they did Phil opened the passenger door for her and she climbed in. Sitting back in the chair she let out a sigh.

"Everything alright Miss Stark?" Happy asked.

"Just fine, Happy. You know how the press can get." Devon replied.

"I understand." "Everyone set?" Happy asked.

"Get us out of here Happy." Tony said. Happy pulled the car away from the curb and maneuvered it onto the busy New York streets.

"So what do you usually do at a photo shoot?" Bruce asked.

"Usually I model the designer's current collection for the season and I could model them with another model or I could model by myself. It all depends on what the designer wants." She replied.

"Is it difficult, trying to please everyone?" Clint asked.

Devon sighed, "sometimes, when they want me to do shoots I'm not comfortable with. For example a lot of Calvin Klein and Marc Jacobs' models are usually topless, but I prefer not to be."

"Topless?" Steve asks.

"Yes, but I prefer to set a good example for the world's youth." She said.

"We're here Miss Stark." Happy said.

"Thank you Happy. You are welcome to come in if you want." She said.

"No, that's alright Miss Stark, I have a few errands for Miss Potts that I need to run. Just call when you're done." He replied.

"Well then, thank you again." She said and stepped out of the car only to be assailed with a barrage of camera flashes and reporters. Phil took her by the arm and guided her through the mob to the front door of the store. The noise and chaos faded behind the glass doors, only to reappear as the others filed in.

"Please tell me that is my favorite model." A voice shouted from in back.

"Yes, Calvin it's me." Devon shouted back.

"Oh thank god, I was worried I'd have to shoot my Spring line without you." The designer said as he stepped through the door that led to the studio. He was dressed in black slacks, a black turtleneck and black dress shoes. He approached and enveloped her in a hug, which she returned, if a rather stiffly.

"Please, it couldn't have be that bad." Devon said.

"No it's not bad, it's just that no one is as good as you." He stated.

"I can't argue with that." She replied. "What do you have for me today?"

"My new Spring line, pastels, faded jeans, white shorts, and loose, tapered shirts and such." He replied.

"Great, will it be just me and my lonesome or will I have company?" she asked.

"No, you'll be with Blake today." Calvin said, gesturing to the young man behind him that was leaning against the wall.

He waved at Devon and smiled. She waved back and offered an easy smile. "Who are your friends Tony?" Calvin asked.

"Oh sorry. Calvin these are the Avengers, Captain Steve Rogers, Doctor Bruce Banner, Thor, Natasha Romanoff, Clint Barton and Phil Coulson. Our other member Loki is currently away on business." Tony said.

"It's a pleasure to meet you all." Calvin replied, shaking hands with them.

"Likewise." Steve said.

While introductions were being made Devon had walked over to Blake to catch up. "How have you been Devon?" Blake asked.

"I've been good. It's nice to be home." "And you?" she replied.

"Work's been good. Katie and I got back together. So, that's good." He said.

"That's fantastic, Blake! I told you it would work out." Devon said.

"Yeah, you were right." He said with a smile.

"Devon, Blake are you guys ready?" Calvin called out.

"Ready when you are." They shouted back.

"Your first outfits are waiting for you in the studio, go on ahead and change." He said. He turned to the Avengers and said, "You guys can come back to the studio with us, or you can feel free to look around the store."

"I'll head back with you." Tony said. Phil followed suit and soon so did the others out of curiosity. When they walked through the studio door, Blake and Devon were leaning against the wall talking. Blake was shirtless and dressed in a pair of faded jeans. Devon was dressed in a pair of short, white shorts and a light blue tapered shirt.

"Calvin, Teresa wants to know what you want to do for make up and hair." Devon said.

"Teresa!" Calvin shouts. A young woman comes out from around the corner. "I want you to flat iron Devon's hair and do a very natural color palette. Just put some gel in Blake's hair for now."

"Sure thing Calvin. Follow me guys." She said, and disappeared back around the corner. Devon and Blake follow her and re-emerge a few minutes later. Calvin sets up his cameras and starts giving instructions. Devon and Blake go through several dozen poses and several different outfits. By the time everything is wrapped up, it's nearly one o'clock.

Devon takes her phone out her bag and dials Happy. He tells her he should be there in about ten minutes.

"Where do you guys wanna eat?" Devon asked, after saying goodbye to Blake.

"Well, where would you like to go?" Tony asks back.

"Dad you know I'm not a picky eater. What about you guys, are you partial to anything in particular?" She says.

"Not really." Natasha replies.

"Me either." Clint adds.

"There's a diner over on 5th that's pretty good. How does that sound?" Devon says.

"Sounds good." Tony says.

"Calvin, you'll have those suits I ordered by Friday?" Devon asked.

"Sure thing Devon." Calvin replied.

They exited the store and stepped out onto the sidewalk where Happy had pulled the car up to. There were a few paparazzi around, but other than that the press had dispersed. They climbed into the car and headed onto the diner. The diner was small and quaint; it looked like a place where the famous went to avoid the press. The team and Tony stepped out first, as Devon climbed out and walked around the front of the car. Steve opened the door allowing the others to pass through; they sat down at a booth towards the back. A waitress came over and handed them menus.

"Can I get you guys started with something to drink?" the waitress asked. They told her what they wanted to drink and proceeded to look over the menu.

"So, Devon what do you have planned for the rest of the week?" Steve asked.

"Well," Devon started. "I plan on spending time with my Dad. The only other work thing I have or pleasure depending on how you look at it is the Stark Industries Annual Benefit on Sunday."

"That's this Sunday?" Tony asked.

Devon looks at Tony raising an eyebrow, "Yeah, Dad this Sunday." She says.

"What charities will it benefit this year?" Bruce asks.

"Umm, let me think. The American Heart Association, UNICEF, and The Humane Society of the United States." She said.

"Wow." Clint says.

"Yeah, it'll be held at the Tower. If I remember correctly the Avengers were asked to attend." Tony says.

"Wait you mean they want us to make a public appearance?" Bruce asks.

"Well yes, but more specifically they expect us to stay for the entire thing." Tony replies.

"Even me?" Bruce questions.

"Yes, Bruce even you." Tony says. At that moment the waitress came back to take their food order, they told her what they wanted and went back to their conversation.

"But, Tony not all of us have $1,000 suits to wear." Steve says.

"Yes you do." Devon interjects. "You will each have a perfectly tailored suit delivered to the Tower by Friday."

"And where exactly are we going to be getting these suits?" Phil asks.

"From Calvin Klein." Devon states flippantly.

Clint nearly chokes on his drink, and the rest give her dumb founded looks. "Devon we can't accept that." Steve says.

"I really wouldn't try and argue with her Cap." Tony says.

"But…" Steve starts.

"Now Steve you're not going to insult me are you?" Devon asks.

Tony laughs at how his daughter played that; Steve wouldn't dare insult a woman. He was too God damn polite for that.

Steve looked up at Tony, he hadn't heard him laugh in weeks, however this laugh was slightly stiff. He wondered if he really was that nervous around them now.

"Well then, thank you Devon." Bruce said.

"You're welcome." She replied.

The waitress arrived with their food, after she set it down she asked. "Are you Devon Stark?"

"Yes." She replied.

"Could I have your autograph for my daughter?" she asked.

"Sure." Devon says. The waitress hands Devon her note pad, she wrote a short message, signed her name and handed back the note pad with a smile.

"Thank you!" the waitress replied.

"No problem." Devon says and the waitress walks away. The group continues talking and eating their lunch, when they're finished Tony pays the bill leaving a generous tip before getting up from the booth. They walked back out to the car, thankfully the press was nowhere to be seen which was a relief. After climbing into the car Happy made sure everyone was ready and pulled back out onto the streets of New York heading down the street to the corner of 5th and Madison where Marc's studio was located.

Devon could see the camera flashes from a block away. She wondered how the press seemed to know where she and her Dad would be all the time. Phil got out of the car first and helped guide everyone through the mob. When they finally made it to the studio's front door it had felt like wading through an ocean.

Marc had apparently double booked himself, he had Devon and the Avengers in and out in less than two hours, which must have been some kind of record for him. Back in the car, Tony commented, "I think that was the fastest I've ever seen Marc work."

"I know, I think it's because several of the guests for the benefit have ordered dresses from him." Devon replies.

"It was like watching the Energizer bunny on coffee." Tony laughs.

Devon smiles, "Yeah, kind of like watching you run on nothing but French Roast when you start a project."

"Hey!" Tony shouts.

"Well it is." Devon states.

"You know sometimes I hate how right you are." He jokes.

"I make up for it in love." Devon jokes back earning a laugh from the group. They pulled up in front of Stark Tower as the sky was beginning to change colors, bathing the world in shades of blazing orange and red. Devon, Tony and Phil slipped on their sunglasses and stepped out of the car to thankfully a lack of camera flashes.

"Guess they finally got their fill." Tony says.

"Is it always that crazy?" Steve asks.

"Yeah, it is. Sometimes crazier, for instance Sunday will be insane." Devon says.

"Why?" Bruce asks.

"Because it's a special event, and the press goes nuts over stuff like that. Why? Your guess is as good as mine." Devon says. "In addition they'll go doubly insane because you guys will be there."

"Seems like you have it down to a science." Clint says.

"Something like that." Devon replies. They were in the Tower by now and headed back up to the Common Room. Stepping off the elevator everyone collapsed into a chair.

"I'll cook dinner." Steve says. "You guys want anything in particular?"

"Not really." The group answers collectively.

"Thanks Steve." Devon says with a smile.

Steve looks surprised at the thanks he receives from Devon but then says, "You're welcome."

"I'm going to go change." Devon says slipping off the stool and out the door. Walking back in several minutes later Devon sees Tony and Phil sitting next to each other on the couch. Tony had his head in the crook between Phil's shoulder and neck; she couldn't help but smile at how cute they looked together.

"What you making Steve?" Devon asks.

"Spaghetti." He replies with a soft smile.

"Smells amazing." Devon says as her phone rings and she steps away to answer it.

"Shalom, Ambassador Silverstein." She answers in Hebrew.

"Shalom, Miss Stark." The man replies. "I have news concerning the contract for Mr. Stark to provide clean energy to Israel. Our government has agreed to let Stark Industries build an Arc Reactor for the poorer areas."

"That's fantastic news. When can we expect the contract to arrive?" Devon asks.

"Within the week." Ambassador Silverstein replies.

"We'll be expecting it then. Shalom Ambassador Silverstein." She says.

"Shalom Miss Stark." He says and disconnects the call.

"Who was that?" Tony asks as she walks back in.

"That was Ambassador Silverstein, the contract as been approved. Stark Industries will now be the sole provider of clean energy to the less fortunate of Israel." She replies.

"Fantastic!" Tony exclaims.

"The contract should arrive sometime during the week." Devon says sitting down next to Phil.

"I didn't know you worked for Stark Industries." Natasha says.

"Yeah, International Relations. I kinda have a knack for languages." Devon replies.

"Dinner's ready!" Steve calls out. The group gets up and makes their way over to the dining table where Steve serves everyone a plate of steaming spaghetti. Everyone digs in making lively conversation, Devon biting back a few sarcastic remarks at her father's "friends". When the meals over Tony and Devon head down to the workshop to catch up, while Phil headed for the lounge.

While Devon and Tony caught up with each other, Phil went back to the lounge room. He hesitated around the corner, listening to the conversation.

"I've become the kind of person I hate." Steve says. Phil could imagine his frown. "It's just… I've never been in a relationship before… but that's no excuse is it?"

"At least Stark is safe." Natasha says. "It was nice to have recreational sex, something not related to the job. And he's good. He knows what he's doing, which my marks don't always do." She sighs. "I never thought he would object. The number of women he's been with before is probably in the hundreds, and there may be many more we don't know about."

"It's still no excuse!" Steve half-shouts.

"Excuse me Captain Purity." She snaps. "What was your motive in all of this?"

"He invited me. I though this was how things were done. Everyone's shown me movies, played me music, made me read books, and caught me up on history. But no one's told me how relationships go these days, so excuse me for having to learn from observation." Steve retorts.

"You could've just asked us." Clint says.

"And what part of your upbringing—your life in general—has given you any idea of what a normal relationship is like?" Bruce interjects. "At least Betty and I something resembling normal, until…"

"Until you became the Hulk." Thor says, voice rumbling softly. It was still audible to Phil.

"It's just…" Phil could see Bruce's back, and saw him shrug. "The Other Guy never even stirred while I was with Tony. What if I never have that again?"

"We have no choice." Thor says. He sighs as well, but it was louder than Natasha's. "We are forbidden from being with him."

"His daughter's the one who's forbidden us." Steve says. "Not Tony."

That was Phil's cue. "And I'm forbidding it." He says, stepping around the corner. Even Natasha and Clint jumped, which gave him some satisfaction, and showed him that, no, the conversation hadn't been for his benefit. They all seemed genuinely distressed. "I've spoken with him, and Tony doesn't want this anymore. I'm sure he'll confirm this when apologize to him appropriately."

"How long do you think he can go without sex?" Clint says jokingly. His smile disappeared the instant Phil's eyebrows drew together. "Sorry boss, just kidding."

"You won't be kidding about this anymore." Phil says, flexing his fingers. "Tony will be coming to me from now on."

"Doesn't that make you just as bad as the rest of us?" Natasha asks, her arms crossed as she leaned back into her armchair.

"No, because Tony and I have feeling for each other. Strong feelings. I know that I love him, and I believe he knows this." They all looked dumbfounded. "Barton, Romanoff. You remember who helped you in Rome?" They nodded silently. "And do you remember what I did to get to you?" They glanced at each other.

"Point taken." Clint says.

"We won't approach him again." Natasha adds. "Not without his permission, and not for… those purposes."

"Good." Phil says, and he nods. "See that you keep to that promise. I can't hold myself—or Devon—responsible for what happens if you forget yourselves in this matter."

He turns on his heel and leaves the room, hoping that this would be enough. What he had overheard made them less villainous in he eyes; but Tony's feelings, and their actions, still showed that Tony was the injured party, and Phil would never forgive them if the genius never recovered from this. He took the elevator down to the workshop, walking through the door after entering his passcode. He was greeted by a chorus of laughter from the far side of the lab.

"What's so funny?" he asks when he gets to the other side of the lab.

"My roommate at college, she lost a bet and had to go streaking across campus." Devon laughed as she doubled-over.

"Sounds like the frat boys at MIT." Tony adds with a chuckle.

"I'm sure it was hilarious." Phil says.

Devon stops laughing and looks up at Phil. "What's wrong Phil?" she asks.

"I talked with the others and they've agreed to approach you only with your permission. And I think they're ready to apologize." He responds.

Devon snorts, earning a look from both Phil and Tony. "But, it's up to you Tony if you're ready to hear them out." Phil says.

Tony licks his lips and looks at both Devon and Phil. "Sure, I'll hear them out, but that doesn't mean I'll forgive them."

"That's fine." Phil says placing a hand on Tony shoulder and running his thumb over his pulse point. Tony leans into the touch humming contentedly, Devon smiles at seeing her father finally happy, truly happy.

"Well we shouldn't keep them waiting." Tony says getting up and taking Phil's hand, Devon followed after them. The Avengers looked up as the elevator arrived at the Common Room. Tony looked at them for a moment before going to sit on the couch Phil flush to the side and Devon perched on the armrest. The group moved to sit on the various chairs and the other couch.

Steve was the first to speak up. "Tony, we just want to say how sorry we are. If had known that you didn't like what we were doing, we would've stopped." He says.

Tony takes a breath before answering, "why didn't any of you ever ask?"

"We never though you'd mind." Clint says. Devon's eyes harden as she regards Clint, she glances at Tony to gauge his reaction.

"Look, I came up here to hear you guys out, not to judge you. Yet." Tony says and leans forward so his elbows are on his knees.

"Tony," Steve starts. "If someone had told me that this wasn't how relationships worked now-a-days I never would've continued with what we were doing. I'm so sorry."

Tony nods, his face a mask of indifference. Bruce speaks up, "Tony, I can't begin to say how sorry I am. If I had known what was going on was hurting you so much, God knows I wouldn't have done anything more."

It was Thor's turn to speak, "Tony." He says in his soft, rumbling voice, "I am sorry that our actions, my actions have harmed our friendship. Words are not enough for me to say how sorry I am, I hope you can one day forgive me." He finishes.

"Tony, I'm sorry. I'm so sorry. We never should've let this start in the first place. We're a team, we're supposed to look out for each other, not use each other for our own gain." Clint says.

Natasha is the final one to apologize. "Clint's right, we're a team and a team takes care of each other. I'm sorry that we didn't see how much it was affecting you Tony." She says sincerely.

Tony takes a deep breath and opens his mouth to answer, when a loud crash startles everyone. The group turns to look outside at the landing pad where something had been unceremoniously dumped.

"Loki!" Thor shouts and rushes to the balcony door. The group follows him out to the landing pad where Loki was resting on one knee.

"Brother!" Thor says and helps Loki stand despite his protests. Thor looked at his brother, "you do not come bearing good news, do you brother?" he questions.

"No, I do not." Loki says. "Despite the six months I have spent redeeming myself in the eyes of Midgard and joining the Avengers, the All- Father does not deem me worthy to return to Asgard. So for the time being I am banished to Midgard."

"Father banished you?" Thor asks.

"Yes, you oaf did you not hear me the first time." Loki snaps.

"Why?"

"Why indeed?" Devon asks.

Loki turns on his heel and faces her, she sees the recognition of who she is and also his decision to act like he doesn't.

"Who will introduce me to this charming young maiden?" he purrs.


	4. Chapter 4

The Secrets We Keep:

**Authors Note: I'm so sorry for keeping you all waiting. Even though school is out my schedule hasn't gotten any less busy. My apologies. That and my co-author CeliaEquus and I are in different time zones. I would not be able to write this story without her. I send her a million thanks! Thank You! As always reviews are love.**

**Chapter Three: ****First You Train, Then You Fight.**

"Devon Stark. It's a pleasure to meet you." Devon said stepping forward and shaking Loki's hand. "I'm sorry to hear about what happened." While she appeared calm, on the inside she was furious. Everyone seemed stunned by the news Loki had just shared. None of them could believe the All-father could be so unfair. Everyone seemed to have questions, but they were halted by Thor saying, "Our questions can wait until the morrow, my brother needs rest." No one wanted to argue with Thor when it came to Loki seeing as he was always very overprotective.

"Sure thing Thor." Tony says and walks back into the Tower, Phil follows close behind. The others disperse to their separate 'corners'. Loki stood awhile longer on the landing pad looking up at the night sky wondering if he would ever see his home again. After a few minutes he decided to go in search of Devon.

Devon was alone in the library, knowing that Loki would find her there. He walked in after fifteen minutes, a noticeable tremble in his hands. Their gazes met, and Devon held out her hand, a smile playing on her lips. Loki was by her side in an instant, and he sat on the floor at her feet. She frowned.

"What happened?" she asked. He rested his head against her knee.

"I have tried," he murmured. "And yet I will never meet my father's astronomic standards." His voice halted slightly towards the end.

"Honey," Devon said, and she placed her book aside to stroke her boyfriend's hair. "It's okay. Just take you time."

"I have accepted a place on the Avengers, made amends with your people, and yet Odin still believes I have not reformed. Well." He smirked. "As much as I ever would behave."

"I wouldn't have it any other way." She said, and tilted his head up. "I've missed you."

"We have only been each other's own these four months." He said softly.

"And you've been gone for one of those months." She slid to her knees in front of him. "Loki, what happened? Will you tell me?" she asked.

He smiled ruefully. "Of course, my own. I was…" He breathed in and out slowly, and Devon rested her forehead against his. "He banished me from Asgard. He allowed me to retain my powers, but he does not deem me worthy to live beneath his roof, and somehow the court has discovered that I am not Aesir. I will be shunned upon venturing from the castle walls. Yours is the only world that would accept me." He said and nuzzled her nose. "I would not wish to leave you; and yet I cannot help feeling betrayed once more."

"I won't betray you." Devon whispered, and she pulled him close. He clutched the back of her shirt with one hand and wound his other arm around her, trembling again. "Hey," she murmured against his neck, "It's going to be okay. I promise." She kissed his neck, wishing they didn't have to keep their relationship secret. She couldn't tell anyone without his permission, and she wasn't sure whether or not he'd be happy to tell the others yet. Tony would probably want to kill him, Phil would probably give him the shovel talk, and Thor would…. Actually, she didn't know what Thor would do.

Thor.

"Does your brother know all of this? Or just what you told everyone." She asked. Loki tensed.

"I have not informed him of everything, he has been in Midgard for some time. Unless Odin has told him the 'good news' some other way, I doubt he knows the full extent of the situation. I would not have him know, Devon. If he agreed with Odin's decision…I do not believe I would handle it well, and I really am trying to be good." He said.

"I know you are Loki." She stroked his back. "And I love you for it."

"And if he is angry with his father, it could do irreparable damage to their relationship. Asgard will need a new king one day, and there is no other who can take the throne. Should Thor refuse to see Odin…. You love me?" he ranted. He pulled back and stared at Devon. She was blushing, knowing it was only a matter of time before her stupid words registered. "Devon, do you truly love me?"

"Well," she said, and shrugged, avoiding his eyes. "You know…"

"Devon? Darling? Do you love me? Answer me! You must answer me!" he implored. He gripped her arms, not hard enough to hurt, but with enough force to get her to look up at him. She met his gaze, thought for a moment, and then realized that she was smiling and nodding. Loki's face lit up, and he tugged her into a kiss more passionate than any of the kisses they'd shared in the past three months. She was losing breath, he was holding her so fiercely, and her brain was melting from the fire in her body. She let him lower her down to the floor and press her into the plush, red carpet.

It reminded her of the first time they'd kissed. They'd met during one of her missions gone haywire, and he'd come to rescue. Convinced she'd had it under control, she shouted at him afterwards, and it descended into a frosty argument. Loki's eyes had gone red, and her words had just faded away. He seemed to realize what had happened and disappeared. That was when she knew who he was. The next few times they'd met weren't actually mission-related. Once, they'd bumped into each other in Central park. He had ended up apologizing, and she felt compelled to say sorry back. He had offered to take her for coffee and she'd accepted. It wasn't a date. They talked business and halfway through Devon had been called into work. She commended Loki for trying to make up for trying to take over the world. After that, she swore he was keeping an eye on her. Whenever a mission went belly-up, he'd be there to help, disappearing soon after. Occasionally she'd argue with him first, insisting that she wasn't a damsel in distress, and in some cases she was right; she could have handled it without the extra help. One time, he had a reason to argue with her when she found him in trouble for once. That was when he found out what she could do.

He claimed that the kiss up against an alley wall was just as thanks. But since he kidnapped her for dinner at home the next night, she found that hard to believe. Devon wasn't ready to go all the way yet. They hadn't even gone past kissing when Loki returned to Asgard after only three months. Now he was home for good, hands under her shirt and caressing her back and sides. Devon gasped into his mouth and pushed him away when their hips made contact. "Not yet." She said, pulling away to lean back against the chair. Loki bowed his head.

"I apologize." He said. "I allowed my emotions to rule…"

"Don't" she said, and touched his knee. "We will…but not yet. I'm not ready for that. Just give me some time."

He picked up her hand and kissed the back of it. "I will wait forever Devon, for I love you as well." He said and pulled her down until his chest cushioned her head. He wrapped an arm around her and she curled into him. It took Devon a minute to realize that she was smiling and her heart was racing. And they slept through the night like that, the first real rest either of them had had in months.

**The next day…**

Devon was woken by her phone vibrating in her pocket. She leaned up on one elbow taking a minute to get her bearings. Realizing she was in the library and Loki was asleep underneath her, she smiled and ran her fingers through his hair, laughing softly at the smile that graced his features. She reaches into her pocket to grab her phone answering it she says, "Hello."

"Agent Stark, took you damn long enough." Fury says on the other end.

"Good morning to you too sir." She replies sarcastically.

"Stark I don't have time for this. I need you to have Coulson gather the Avengers and bring them down to HQ." he says.

"Sure thing, what for sir?" she asks.

"I've decided that they're not working as cohesively as we would like, so you and Coulson will be training them for the next week and a half." He states.

"You want me to train the Avengers?" Devon questions.

"Did I stutter Agent Stark?" Fury asks.

"No sir, we'll have them down there by 0900." Devon says.

"Good." He replies and hangs up. Checking her watch it reads 7:30. She shakes Loki's shoulder and he stirs but doesn't wake up.

"Hey sleepyhead, time to get up." Devon says, shaking it harder.

"I'm up." Loki says and pushes himself up. He turns towards Devon, "good morning." He says smiling.

"Morning." Devon says and gives him a kiss on the lips. She rolled her neck, trying to work out some of the kinks from sleeping on the floor.

"Would you like a neck massage love?" Loki asked.

"We haven't got time. But maybe later." She replied. "We should get dressed." She adds sitting up fully, running a hand through her hair.

"I'll hold you to that and yes we should, we wouldn't want anyone finding us." He replies, returning the kiss before disappearing. Devon huffs lightly at her boyfriends need for flare before getting up herself and making her way to her room. Grabbing a quick shower and changing into a pair of black jeans, a t-shirt and boots she exits the room grabbing her SHIELD jacket on the way out. Entering the kitchen she gave Tony a kiss on the cheek and Phil a one armed hug whispering Fury's orders into his ear. He gives a small nod.

Devon exchanged pleasantries with the other Avengers keeping her tone cool showing that no they were not forgiven.

Fury's wants us to meet him a HQ by 0900." Phil says making it look like he just checked his phone.

"What for?" Natasha asks.

"Didn't say." Phil replies. "We shouldn't be late though." He glances at the clock that reads 8:00.

"Hurry up and eat your breakfast then." Steve says to the group. A half-hour later they were on the way to SHIELD's New York headquarters. Devon stayed behind seeing as only Phil knew she was an Agent and took her motorcycle to HQ.

**At HQ…**

The Avengers looked at one another as they took their seats around the glass-topped table. Fury stood at the head of it, glaring at each Avenger in turn. Phil raised an eyebrow from his seat beside Tony, and the director's glare lessened when it came to Iron Man. "You all need more than just supervision." He said. "You haven't been a team all that long, and you're no where as cohesive as you should be, especially those who don't work in a team." He aimed this particularly at Clint, Natasha, Steve and Thor. "You need to familiarize yourselves with each other's skill sets, and learn more about what you might be facing out there. To this end, you're going to undergo training."

"Why can't we just stick to what we do best?" Clint asked. 'It's worked before."

"Because this will make you better." Fury said. "That's what Coulson says, and he sees you more than I do."

"It's true," Phil said. He squeezed Tony's hand under the table. "There's always room for improvement. You don't need to be perfect individually; but you need to be an effective team. Sure New York has a good concentration of superheroes – and super heroines – compared to other places. That's not to say you won't be going where you're needed. You need to be able to adapt to circumstances."

"Which is where your trainers come in." Fury said.

"Who?" Bruce asked. "And how is anybody expected to be able to train the Other Guy?"

"We have our ways." Phil said, maintaining eye contact with Bruce until the doctor's jaw dropped.

"You're going to be training us, aren't you?" he asked. Phil inclined his head. "Who else?"

"Me." A voice said.

Everyone – except Phil and Fury – swiveled around to see that Devon had entered the room so silently that not even Clint and Natasha had noticed.

"Are you even qualified to teach us?' Natasha asked indignantly.

"No qualifications are necessary." Fury said. "Miss Stark has experience and talent."

"And my own superpowers, but we don't talk about that." Devon quipped.

Tony grinned; the rest of the Avengers looked torn between shock and confusion. Phil smiled at Devon.

"Now that that's settled, get lost. Your training begins downstairs." Fury said. He pointed at the door and they filed out, following Devon and Phil to the training rooms below.

When they were in the corridor leading to the training rooms they finally spoke up. "I don't care what Fury says, I think you're still too young to be teaching us anything when we have years on you." Clint said, scowling at Devon. She rolled her eyes, and shook her hair back over her shoulder.

"And I don't care what you think." She said. "I've been given my orders too, Agent Barton." She pulled a hairband out of nowhere and began to tug her hair into a ponytail. "You've all gotten by on, to quote Professor McGonagall, 'sheer dumb luck'. Or if you prefer, bravado. I'll admit, you all seem to be well-matched, in terms of what you can bring to the team."

"But you are a bit young." Steve said, also frowning. At least they were all keeping up with the pace Devon set.

"Dad, what age did you start at MIT?" she asked over her shoulder. Tony snorted.

"Fifteen." He said.

"Well Tony's a genius." Steve said. Devon's well-plucked eyebrows shot up.

"And I'm his daughter." She said. "Don't you know anything about genetic make-up? Oh wait." She bit her lip. "Sorry. You probably don't. Dr. Banner can explain it to you later."

"What if we do not wish to learn of battle tactics from a child?" Thor asked. Devon didn't even look at him as she kicked open the door to the training room corridor. Each door led off to a room devoted to a different form of fighting, large enough for their group, but not many more.

"This your orientation." She said, and stepped to the side. "Agent Coulson?"

"Thank you Agent Stark." Phil said.

"Wait, wait. Since when is she an agent?" Natasha asked, jerking a thumb towards Devon, who merely smirked in return.

"The last few years." Devon said. "Some of us like to start early. Right, Dad?"

Tony was staring at her. But then he nodded hastily. "Yeah." He said. "We do. Uh, when were you going to tell me this?"

"…Now?" Devon said.

"Moving on." Phil said, and he clapped his hands once to regain everyone's attention. "We've worked out a schedule for you as a group and more as individuals. Please stick to these, or there will be consequences."

"Paper, Phil?' Tony said as Phil handed each of them two printed sheets. Phil gave him a withering look.

"You are receiving electronic copies as we speak." He said. "Please learn them. You will notice that personal time, sleeping time, and eating time have been blocked out. The timetables are color-coded according to which of these rooms you'll be in. As Agent Stark said, today is orientation."

"Getting-to-know-you games are obviously unnecessary." Devon said, expression hardening as she looked at each of the Avengers, sans Tony and Loki. To them she gave fond looks. Loki gave her the tiniest of winks in reply.

"Quite." Phil said, his voice tight. He relaxed at Tony's tentative smile.

"So are you going to give us the tour while we're still young?" he asked, rocking on the balls of his feet. Phil chuckled.

"Yes Mr. Stark." He said. "If you'll all follow me."

"Do we have to if we already know the layout?" Clint asked.

"Yes." Devon said. "Team cohesiveness, Agent Barton. Or have you already forgotten Director Fury's words? Tsk, tsk. Can't have your memory failing now" She pointed into the room. "Go on."

**Room One…**

"This room is dedicated to hand-to-hand combat. Something that is necessary for you to know." Devon said. "For some of you we will focus on improving the skills you already have. For the rest of you we will teach you."

"Not only will you be sparring against each other, but against each of us." Phil said. "Hand-to-hand combat isn't just for one-on-one fights, knowing how to fight off multiple opponents in equally important." He took a breath. "That is the other focus for this room."

"You guys get the picture?" Devon asked, folding her hands behind her back. "Moving on." She exits the room and enters the next one.

"Room two, weapons training." Phil says. "Here you will learn how to fight with everything from knives to guns to more elaborate weapons."

"In addition to learning how to handle weapons, you will all learn how to fire a gun." Devon said.

"You want us to learn how to shoot a gun?' Bruce asks with a dumbfounded expression, Thor's expression mirroring his.

"Yes, for example, you've already had someone take you on as a second Hulk. And if you ever manage to find a cure, you know more about SHIELD than most people so, if that ever happened we would undoubtedly still want to employ you. Also, all SHIELD employees are required to learn to fight." Phil says.

"

Bruce's jaw tenses and then relaxes. "Trust me," Devon adds softly. "I speak from experience."

"Right and you've had so much of that." Natasha says.

"I've had more than you know. And not all of it was it was from working in the field." Devon says glaring at her.

Phil sensing the growing tension interjects, "why don't we move on." Tony gives Phil a grateful look and Devon turns on her heel exiting the room. Phil pulled Natasha aside, "what's gotten into you?" he asked.

"Nothing. I'm just making sure she can handle the job." Natasha answered.

Phil sighed, "Just don't push her too much. There's a lot more to her than meets the eye." He warns.

"Okay Phil. But only because I trust you." She answered back and continued out of the room. Phil sighed again, pinching the bridge of his nose before following her out. Devon and the rest of the group were waiting in the hallway. Phil looked a Devon trying to get a read on her and failing as he usually did. She was good, one of the best they had including Natasha and Clint.

Devon glanced at Phil from the side of her eye. She was barely tolerating the Avengers as it was, and their attitude wasn't helping the situation. Them and the lack of sleep she had been getting was making keeping her glamour in place exponentially difficult. She could feel her eyes shift colors under the glamour from hazel that indicated calm to greenish-yellow that indicated annoyance. She took a breath before speaking, "This next room houses the shooting range, or archery range as well as range for throwing knives. Something we know some of you fancy." Devon states. "At the end of this training period this will be where you take your marksmanship exam."

"I imagine some of you will find this room more enjoyable than the others." She adds after a short pause.

"Distance ranges from fifty yards to over three hundred yards." Phil said. "And I'm sure that Agent Stark can adjust it for longer ranges."

"That can be arranged Agent Coulson." Devon says smoothly. "On to the next room. Room four focuses on computer and advanced gear. In other words the fun stuff." She finishes with a small smile.

"Nice." Tony says a grin spreading across his face.

Devon offered a small smile in return. "We'll go into this room in greater detail in the coming days." Devon gestured for them to exit the room, Phil went ahead and opened the next one.

"Here we will run battle simulations and running obstacle courses." Phil said.

"But there's nothing in here." Steve said looking around.

"Yeah, where is everything?" Clint asked.

Devon went over to a panel in the wall, sliding back the cover she fingers flitted over the screen before a rendering of Manhattan during the battle six months ago appeared.

"Amazing." Loki said.

"Indeed this device is extraordinary." Thor adds.

"Here we will apply what you learn from the other rooms into real life situations. This is possibly one of the best ways to train." Devon says and shuts down the program. "Now for the final room." Devon says as she opens the door and walks out into the hallway. Across the hallway she opens the last door to a room that resembled a modern lounge. "This is where you will train for undercover ops and how to perfect a cover." Devon steps aside and Phil steps forward.

"While SHIELD knows you can work as a team, we'll need to do solo missions as well." Phil says. "The ability to maintain a cover under the most difficult of circumstances can either make or break a case."

Devon steps forward again, "We already that two of you don't need any more training in this department. So, Agent Barton and Agent Romanoff you will be assisting myself and Agent Coulson." She says. She starts to say something more but is interrupted by the alarm going off and an automated voice calling for the Avengers to assemble. The group runs down the corridor to the room where their uniforms are stored. Devon watched as the others dressed, she couldn't wear her new uniform yet so she stuck with the standard SHIELD uniform that she had on. Their next stop was the flight deck where they piled into the Quinjet.

The scene of the ensuing battle was bad. Ugly, lizard like aliens were running through the city destroying everything in their path.

"This doesn't look good." Steve says.

"I concur, though these things are most ugly." Thor replies.

"What's the plan Cap?" Tony asks.

"Seeing as how we've never fought anything like this, just fight like we normally do. Stick to pairs of two if you can, it looks like you don't want to be fighting one of those things alone." He said.

The pilot dropped Clint off first on the corner of a high building before hovering and dropping the rest of the group off. The Avengers and Devon were swept up into the fight immediately, Steve and Thor split off, Tony took to the skies, Bruce Hulked out and tore down the street taking out aliens as he went, Phil and Natasha went down one street and Devon and Loki went down a different street.

"Tony give me an idea of what we're looking at?" Phil's voice came in over the com.

"It looks like their concentrated to a six block radius, don't know why but they're not going any further. And be careful they're shooting spikes at everything." He replied.

"Alright, you guys got that?" Phil asked.

Several 'copies' came over the com. Down the street they had landed on Steve and Thor were each surrounded by a ring of the lizard aliens. Steve swung his shield around taking out two of the aliens, dodging a spike another shot at him. Thor swung Mjolnir around taking out the ring of aliens before turning to his comrade. Thrusting Mjolnir toward the sky he called down a bolt of lightning effectively frying the remaining aliens.

"Thanks." Steve panted.

"You're welcome my friend." Thor replied.

"Hey guys, they're starting to concentrate towards Park Street." Clint said over the com.

"Got it." Steve said and he and Thor took off.

Tony watched from up high as the team fought. Steve and Thor had just taken out a large group and where headed toward Park Street where Clint had just said the majority of the aliens were headed too. Phil and Natasha were also making their way over there as well. Only Devon and Loki looked like they would take awhile to get there seeing as they were surrounded by a large ring of aliens. He knew the team would be fine in the mean time so he flew down to help out Devon and Loki.

"You guys need a hand?" Tony asked.

"Wouldn't hurt." Devon replied after stabbing an alien. Tony grinned behind the mask as he shot two more with the repulsers. Loki used his magic to take out five of the creatures that were closing in on him. Between the three of them all of the aliens soon lie dead at their feet.

"Aliens are all down." Natasha's voice sounded over the com.

"Great, we're all done here." Tony said and began to walk down the street where he could see the others.

Devon looked over at Loki and laughed. He had dust in his hair, and scowled back at her. It's not like she looked any better, and his very obvious once-over proved that he had noticed, and was pointing it out. "Good fighting." She said, stepping over and around debris to get to his side. She waved at some of the others, and Thor hailed them from halfway down the street. Loki waved back half-heartedly, and turned now-adoring eyes on Devon.

"Are you well, love?" he asked. She nodded, and let him tuck her mussed hair behind her ears. She tried not to lean into the touch. Now was not the time to be announcing their relationship to all and sundry, especially since there were people there with camera phones and video phones and probably some actual paparazzi coming out the woodwork. (What was left of the woodwork post-battle.)

"I'm okay." She said. "You?"

"Much better for knowing that you have not suffered grievous injury. You have not, have you?" he said.

"Of course not." She said breezily. "I already told you."

"Am I not allowed to worry?" he asked.

"Don't let my Dad hear you saying that, or he'll claim that he's the one who's supposed to be worried about me." She replied.

"Well he is your father." Loki said, although he grimaced. Devon patted his shoulder.

"It's okay Loki." She said. "You've got me."

"Hmmm." He said. For a moment – one crazy moment - Devon though he was about to lean down and kiss her. Not that she'd mind; but they hadn't discussed bringing out their private life in public, or at least nothing definite. And her father would have to be the first to know.

Then…

"Devon!" Tony shouted. She turned in time to a spike shooting towards her from one of the aliens who was supposed to be dead. She screamed as the spike embedded itself in her stomach. It must have been poisonous because the pain was excruciating, more than just a plain knife or arrow would fo to her gut. She vaguely noticed an explosion from that direction – her father, or Thor, or Clint must have dealt with it – and heard Loki murmuring to her.

"Don't die, sweetheart. It'll be fine. I'll take care of you. Hold still for me darling, can you do that?" he said.

Devon nodded, panting and sweating, the happiness of a minute ago fading from memory. He glamour fell and her eyes turned grey as pain lanced through her gut. "Very well. Just—" Loki started.

"Devon." Tony said, frantic as he reached them. "Devon sweetie. Talk to me does it hurt?"

"Of course it is hurting her Stark!" Loki snapped. "Look at her! Devon." His voice turned soft again, crooning into her ear. "I have to move this. It's barbed, so I shall have to leave it in until we are in a better place. However, I must determine the nature of the poison. Do I have your permission?" he asked.

"Yeah." She said weakly, nodding. "Whatever you need to do."

"Forgive me." He said and tore the lower half of her shirt, exposing her midriff to the cold air. It felt colder than usual. Devon could see the blood pooling on either side of her, and she could hear ambulances in the distance that were heading to attend to the injured civilians. The pain was ebbing away. It came back sharply when Loki moved the metallic spike and slid a finger inside her wound. There was a glow which she recognized as magic. Loki hummed. At least he was keeping his head. Tony was holding Devon's hand, letting her squeeze it as much as she needed to. Phil showed up and rested his hand on Tony's shoulder.

"Medivac will be here in a minute. He said. "They need to find a place to land."

"Really… need to be… tidier… during fights." Devon said and she laughed thinly. "Loki? How's it… going?"

"I can eradicate the poison here and now." he said. "The wound is best dealt with at the Tower's medical bay.

"Good." Devon said and gasped. "Do what… you have to."

"It will feel strange, but not terribly painful." He said. She noticed that his voice was shaking. At least she wasn't losing consciousness. Yet. It was strange; it was like getting a blood transfusion while she was awake, or at least what she imagined it'd be like. The glow was only in her peripheral, not that she was resting her head against Loki's chest. It went all cold inside her wound, where the poison must have been, and then it just… disappeared. No more cold, no more intense pain from whatever the liquid was. She still had a gaping wound and some kind of alien spike sticking out of her belly; but that was it.

"What did you do?" Loki asked.

"Perhaps eradicate was the wrong word. I rendered the poison no more harmful than water. It need only be flushed from her system." Loki said, he was stroking her arms now. She pressed back against him. Tony exhaled shakily.

"Thank God." He said. "Uh, thank Loki?"

"Thanks honey." Devon said, gazing up at her boyfriend. He smiled back at her.

"You're welcome Devon." He said. Then he dipped his head and kissed her. She was still to weak to respond properly; but she parted her lips and moaned gently, raising her head as far as she could. If felt like the world stopped. Then she was being pulled away, and she realized that Clint was trying to help her up. She let him lift her onto the stretcher which had just been brought, and she glanced back in time to see her father tackle Loki to the ground, shouting incoherently.

"Dad." She said softly, annoyed that she was still so weak from the poison. "Dad…"

"Tony!" Clint barked. She flinched, but he stopped the paramedics from going any further. "Get your ass over here so can ride with your daughter."

"Loki put his filthy hands on Devon—" Tony started to shout.

"Dad, shut up." Devon said raising her voice. "Leave my boyfriend alone, okay? We can… talk later." Her head dropped and she let herself slip into unconsciousness.


End file.
